hiyokoifandomcom-20200213-history
Nakano Ritsuka
Nakano Ritsuka '(Ricchan) is a supporting female character in the ''Hiyokoi anime special and manga series. She has been close friends with Nishiyama Hiyori since kindergarten, and acts like a second mother to her. Ritsuka is voiced by Saki Fujita. Background Ritsuka has been best friends with Hiyori since kindergarten (Hiyori's only friend). It is revealed she was very popular with boys in junior high but never really returned their feelings. When she actually went to festival with one guy, she hits him with his purse and runs away because he insulted Hiyori. It is said that she always watches fireworks with Hiyori. Appearance Ritsuka has brown eyes and red hair that is normally tied into double-ponytails. Personality Ritsuka has a kind and caring personality, and is like a second mother to Hiyori. Ritsuka often encouraged Hiyori to do things abnormal to her shy personality. Ritsuka loves Hiyori (as a friend) and when a guy she went out with said something rude about Hiyori, she hits him with her purse and runs off to Hiyori to tell her that if she ever fell in love with someone, Hiyori would be the first to know. Relationships '''Nishiyama Hiyori (西山ひより): They are best friends and have been since kindergarten. She encourages Hiyori to be more outgoing and is happy for Hiyori when she gets together with Yuushin though she feels left out. Nitobe Kou (新渡戸工): She often calls him Nitoda or other variants of his name. She knows he has romantic feelings for Hiyori and tells him this several times. She also harbors romantic feelings for him. However, with the ending of chapter 37, things may change after Kou confesses to Hiyori, her best friend. Ritsuka gives Kou lots of advice on his relationship with Hiyori despite the fact she might like him herself. After the conflict with, Hiyori, Yuushin, and Kou is cleared out, they all are able to become friends again. In chapter 45, Ritsuka, with the help of Hiyori, decides to make chocolates and confess her feelings for Kou on Valentine's Day. Ritsuka, just like any other girl, is shy and hesitant to give the chocolates. On her way to give chocolates, she sees another girl asking Kou to accept her chocolates. He states that he couldn't accept them and told her "I hate sweet food." Ritsuka confronts Kou and tells him not to be so mean and blunt. He tells her he can't help it and tells Ritsuka it was none of her business anyways. Frustrated and hurt, she tells Kou that she's liked a guy for a while and even practiced to make chocolates for him so, that she could confess. She then says that never once has she heard him tell her that he hates sweet food. She throws the box of chocolates in his face and runs away. The chapter ends with Hirose and Hiyori running off to look for Ritsuka. Chapter 46 starts off with Kou finding Ritsuka and telling her how much it hurt when she threw the box of chocolates in his face. Still dense and completely oblivious to what Ritsuka said to him earlier, tells her that even if the person she likes doesn't like sweets maybe they'll accept it. Ritsuka upset he is so clueless runs off again for a second time. Hiyori finds Kou and tells him to run after Ritsuka but refuses to. Yuushin shows up and convinces him to chase after her. When he finds her, she tries to drive him off, knowing that he doesn't like her anyway. While she is crying, she blurts out saying she liked him. Right afterward, she asks Kou if he can call her by his first name. When he asks why, Ritsuka responds saying that he called her by her first names first. He acts cold, and says she can call him whatever she wants. Kou responds to her confession by saying he isn't interested in relationships at the moment. When she asks if it's because of Hiyori, he denies it. Kou, however, says he will accept her feelings. Ritsuka asks if it really okay that she likes him. He responds saying he doesn't hate it. Hirose Yuushin (広瀬結心): After Hiyori and Yuushin begin dating, Ritsuka was happy, but then began to feel jealousy towards him for always being around her best friend. This jealousy lasted until it got to the point where Ritsuka collapsed with a fever and Hiyori took care of her. The two forgive each other and Ritsuka's jealousy and coldness towards Yuushin goes away. Gallery Ritsuka in anime.jpg|Ritsuka Nakano in the anime Thumbnail (18).jpg|Smiling at Hiyori Thumbnail (14).jpg Thumbnail (15).jpg Kou advicing Ritsuka.jpg|Kou advicing Ritsuka Kuu and Ritsuka.jpg|Kou and Ritsuka Pretending they are a couple.jpg|Pretending they are a couple Ritsuka Blush.jpg|Ritsuka blushing photo (2).PNG photo (3).PNG|She Loves Hiyori photo(1).PNG photo(2).PNG Photo(4).PNG|Helping Kou remove his fake eyelashes photo(5).PNG|Flustered Ritsuka photo(6).PNG Photo.PNG Category:Characters Category:Female